equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls (mobile game)
Equestria Girls is a free-to-play video game for iOS and Android mobile devices published by Hasbro Inc. and was released on June 14, 2015. Gameplay The gameplay consists of doing tasks for the characters of the series. The tasks are related to one of the films and the app also features the areas of Canterlot High School, which usually involve navigating the school's halls to retrieve and gather items for various characters. The player can scan a doll's necklace and a zap code included in the Equestria Girls Minis packaging to unlock in-game clothing, gems, and coins. The game's story is divided into several chapters: the first Equestria Girls movie, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games. The fourth movie, Legend of Everfree, is referenced only with several items of fashion, and Equestria Girls Minis is alluded to in the form of several mini-games set in a sleepover party in Pinkie Pie's house. Mini-games There are seven mini-games to play with: an archery game, motocross game, roller-skating game, a "Cosmic Battle" game, catch the ingredients game, bracelet-making game, and a DJ-ing game. The archery, motocross, and roller-skating games are part of the Friendship Games update, while the "Cosmic Battle", ingredients, bracelet-making, and DJ-ing games are part of the Equestria Girls Minis update. Gallery Usual gameplay MLPEG app loading screen.jpg MLPEG app "Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer".jpg MLPEG app "How about you start by telling me more about yourself?".jpg MLPEG app choosing your name.jpg MLPEG app choosing your cutie mark.jpg MLPEG app " I't's nice to meet you EGname".jpg MLPEG app "Now, let's get you dressed for your first day".jpg MLPEG app "Tap on the clothes hanger to go to your wardrobe".jpg MLPEG app tap on the other shoes.jpg Change the right shoes colour.jpg MLPEG app chapter 1 (Equestria Girls).jpg MLPEG app "Wow! You look great!".jpg MLPEG app "now let's visit the school".jpg MLPEG app "It's time for you to find people and bring friendship to Canterlot High School".jpg MLPEG app "Do you have a doll to scan?".jpg MLPEG app "Do you believe in magic? Can you get my special book? It's in my locker. Ask another student to help you find my locker.".jpg MLPEG app "Good, you got it. Now go to the statue in front of the school. There's someone there I'd like you to meet".jpg MLPEG app Twilight comes out of the portal.jpg MLPEG app portal.jpg MLPEG app Twilight and the portal.jpg MLPEG app Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity "Call a Friend" options.jpg MLPEG app Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle "Call a Friend" options.jpg MLPEG app "Need some friendly help? Scan a friend or call her on her mobile." 1.jpg MLPEG app Applejack's quest 1.jpg MLPEG app "Swipe the fruits away until you find an apple.".png MLPEG app no apple .png MLPEG app found an apple.png MLPEG app Applejack's first quest 2.png MLPEG app Fluttershy's first quest 1.png MLPEG app catching a bunny.png MLPEG app Fluttershy with her 5 bunnies and you.png MLPEG app Fluttershy's first quest 2.png MLPEG app Photo Finish's quest 1.png MLPEG app clothes not matching.png MLPEG app Photo Finish's quest 2.png MLPEG app Photo Finish's quest 3.png MLPEG app Pinkie Pie's first quest 1.png MLPEG app Pinkie Pie's sleepover.png MLPEG app "Do you have a Mini code to scan?".jpg Archery Game MLPEG app archery mini game practice or compete.png MLPEG app archery mini-game opponent info.png MLPEG app archery mini-game round 1.png MLPEG app archery mini-game back bullseye.png MLPEG app archery mini-game round 1 results.png MLPEG app archery mini-game round 2.png MLPEG app archery mini-game "Congratulations! You have unlocked all the rewards!".png Bracelet-making Game MLPEG app bracelet-making mini-game 1.png MLPEG app bracelet-making mini-game 2.png MLPEG app bracelet-making mini-game 3.png Cosmic Battle Game MLPEG app Cosmic Battle mini-game "tap to start".png MLPEG app playing Comic Battle mini-game.png MLPEG app Comic Battle mini-game "game over".png MLPEG app Cosmic Battle mini-game "Exit Cosmic Battle?".png Catch the Ingredients Game MLPEG app catch the ingredients mini-game 1.png MLPEG app catch the ingredients mini-game 2.png MLPEG app catch the ingredients mini-game 3.png See also *Software Category:Software